


Il marchio del demone

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [17]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Erotico, Lime, M/M, Marchio, OOC, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Ciel se ne stava a mollo, dentro la vasca da bagno, già da un po'.«Sebastian.» Gli bastò pronunciare quel nome affinché il suo maggiordomo si materializzasse nella stanza, dal nulla.Si avvicinò al suo padrone e cominciò a bagnare i capelli antracite che Ciel portava lievemente più lunghi del solito. Una volta finito, Sebastian lo aiutò ad alzarsi per uscire fuori dalla vasca e passò ad asciugare accuratamente ogni singola goccia d'acqua. Quando finì anche con quel compito, Ciel si incamminò verso la grande stanza da letto invitando il suo maggiordomo a seguirlo in silenzio.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Il marchio del demone

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Marchio_

#  _** Day 17 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Marchio_  
 **Fandom** : _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_  
**Rating** : _Rosso_

  
Ciel se ne stava a mollo, dentro la vasca da bagno, già da un po'. Svogliatamente, sfiorava il pelo dell'acqua con due dita, schizzando la schiuma sulle sue stesse ginocchia che spuntavano dalla superficie, come due isole sperdute nel mare. Con l'altra mano reggeva dei fogli che gli causavano, di tanto in tanto, degli sbuffi spazientiti. Ormai era abituato a quel genere di lettere, sempre piene di pratiche da firmare o bolli da pagare, ma niente avrebbe mitigato la sua poca voglia di occuparsene. Nemmeno la maggiore età era servita a renderlo più incline agli affari dell'azienda di famiglia.

Con un ultimo mugolio irritato, il ragazzo lasciò scivolare i fogli sul pavimento e reclinò la testa all'indietro, poggiandola contro la fredda superficie di ceramica. Si abbandonò al piacevole tepore e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare il lieve mal di testa che gli era venuto nel leggere quelle pratiche.

«Sebastian.» Gli bastò pronunciare quel nome affinché il suo maggiordomo si materializzasse nella stanza, dal nulla.

«Mi avete chiamato, _bocchan_?» Chiese l'uomo, composto come sempre.

Anche se Ciel non era più un bambino, lui continuava ad appellarlo in quel modo. In fondo, paragonato a lui che aveva una millenaria vita alle spalle, il suo padrone era decisamente più giovane.

«Sì. Lavami i capelli e poi aiutami a uscire da qui prima che l'acqua si freddi.» Rispose Ciel aprendo le palpebre e puntando le iridi eterocromatiche sulla figura longilinea del suo servitore.

« _Yes, my Lord_.» Disse Sebastian con un lieve inchino.

Si avvicinò al suo padrone portandosi dietro il piccolo sgabello presente in un angolo della sala da bagno. Si sistemò alle sue spalle, levò i guanti mettendo in mostra il simbolo del loro contratto, arrotolò le maniche della camicia - dopo aver levato l'elegante giacca nera - e, sedendosi, cominciò a bagnare i capelli antracite che Ciel portava lievemente più lunghi del solito. Versò l'acqua con l'aiuto di una brocca decorata, poi vi passo le dita per districare lievemente le ciocche. Prese una generosa quantità di sapone e iniziò a passarlo con delicatezza per tutta la lunghezza di quei fili scuri, creando un leggero strato di schiuma. 

Ciel chiuse nuovamente gli occhi per godersi meglio quel massaggio al cuoio capelluto. Piccole scariche di piacere lo attraversarono, a partire dalla nuca fino al mignolo del piede. Sebastian ci sapeva davvero fare con quelle dita e ne aveva avuto prova più volte e in diverse circostanze.

Il corvino finì di insaponare i capelli del suo padroncino e li risciacquò a fondo, senza lasciare traccia di quella schiuma bianca che aveva creato. Una volta finito, passò a lavare il resto del corpo di quel giovane uomo. Era cambiato davvero tanto, in quegli anni, ma una cosa non era mutata poi molto: pur avendo messo su un po' di massa muscolare, restava sempre esile. Vi mise la stessa dedizione di sempre nel passare la spugna su ogni porzione di pelle nuda.

Una volta finito, Sebastian aiutò Ciel ad alzarsi per uscire fuori dalla vasca e passò ad asciugare accuratamente ogni singola goccia d'acqua. Il giovane non smise un secondo di guardare attentamente i movimenti del suo servitore, seguendolo con lo sguardo. Lo vide avvolgerlo in un pregiato e morbido accappatoio, tamponargli i capelli gocciolanti e strofinargli con energia ogni parte del corpo. Un'altra scarica di piacere gli attraversò la spina dorsale quando lo sentì sfiorargli l'intimità da sopra la stoffa.

Quando Sebastian finì anche con quel compito, Ciel si incamminò verso la grande stanza da letto invitando il suo maggiordomo a seguirlo in silenzio. Arrivati lì, si avvicinò al letto e fece scivolare l'accappatoio giù dal suo corpo, svelando l'erezione che si era svegliata per un'improvvisa voglia di passione. Voglia che si era insinuata in lui quando aveva sentito le dita di Sebastian toccarlo nella vasca. Il corvino lo guardò in silenzio, cogliendo negli occhi del suo padrone quell’ordine che non avrebbe pronunciato a parole. Ormai da diverso tempo si era creato tra di loro quel tacito accordo, esattamente da quando Ciel aveva conosciuto il proibito mondo del piacere carnale.

Sebastian, capendo esattamente cosa volesse il suo padrone, si avvicinò a lui e gli si fermò davanti, in attesa di ricevere ordini. Ciel lo guardò dritto negli occhi – cosa resa decisamente più facile dal fatto che, con la maturità, aveva acquisito diversi centimetri in altezza – e gli afferrò una mano portandola direttamente tra le sue gambe.

«Oggi, purtroppo, non ho molto tempo. Tra un’ora dovrò incontrare dei fornitori e definire la situazione con i collaboratori dei vari punti vendita. Quindi, _fa che sia una cosa intensa ma veloce_.» Disse con voce ferma e autoritaria.

«Mi date libertà di manovra?» Chiese il corvino per essere sicuro di poter fare le cose come più gli aggradava.

Ciel si limitò a fare un cenno di consenso. Di fronte a quel permesso, Sebastian iniziò a massaggiare lentamente l’erezione svettante del ragazzo. La strinse tra le dita, l’accarezzò dalla base fino alla punta resa umida dal bagno fatto pochi minuti prima e dai primi umori che cominciavano a fuoriuscire dal piccolo foro in cima. Dei sospiri appagati cominciarono a lasciare le labbra schiuse di un Ciel sempre più eccitato. Glielo si leggeva negli occhi quanto avesse voglia di raggiungere l’orgasmo, ma aveva dato libertà di movimento al suo servitore, quindi non gli restava altro da fare se non godersi quel trattamento.

Sebastian continuò a toccarlo lentamente per minuti interi, portando il suo padrone a livelli estremi di eccitazione, senza mai spingersi troppo in là per appagarlo. Poi, decise di cambiare approccio. Si sedette a gambe larghe a limitare del bordo del letto, trascinò con sé Ciel e lo fece accomodare tra le sue gambe, la schiena nuda contro la sua camicia bianca. Lo circondò con entrambe le braccia e riprese a pompare con decisione il membro eretto dell’altro. Con l’altra mano libera, scese a toccare e soppesare i testicoli, cosa che fece gemere Ciel sommessamente.

Quegli ansiti carichi di desiderio erano come delizioso miele per le orecchie del servitore che, ben presto, si ritrovò eccitato e con un’erezione costretta dentro i pantaloni che sfregava contro la schiena del più giovane. Cosa che non passò per niente inosservata al ragazzo che sentiva concretamente quella pressione ad altezza di osso sacro. Decise di divertirsi un po’ con il suo maggiordomo. Anche se non avrebbero potuto concludere come ogni volta, quello non voleva dire che non potesse stuzzicarlo a sua volta. Portò una mano dietro la schiena, intercettò il rigonfiamento e iniziò a toccarlo da sopra la stoffa liscia della divisa. Sebastian bloccò per un momento i suoi movimenti, poggiò la fronte contro la spalla del suo padrone e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro. Anche se non lo stava toccando direttamente e i suoi gesti erano impacciati per via della posizione, la pressione che sentiva gli bastava a fargli provare violente scosse di piacere.

Sebastian tornò a dedicarsi all’erezione di Ciel con più fervore di prima, con l’intenzione di portarlo finalmente tra le più alte vette del piacere. Intensificò i movimenti di polso sfregando le dita su tutta la lunghezza. Con la mano con cui stava toccando i testicoli scese più giù, alla ricerca del piccolo orifizio nascosto tra le natiche. Lo stimolò appena con lievi pressioni, cosa che fece letteralmente urlare il suo giovane padrone di piacere. Continuò in quel modo, beandosi contemporaneamente dei movimenti sconnessi che la mano di Ciel eseguiva sulla sua ormai pulsante erezione. Quando avvertì il giovane tendersi come la corda di un arco, continuò a pompare finché non lo sentì riversarsi sul pavimento e contro la sua mano con un lungo sospiro appagato.

Prima che l’altro potesse riprendersi e sgusciare via dalle sua braccia, Sebastian gli afferrò il polso della mano con cui lo aveva stuzzicato durante il suo operato. Tirò fuori quell’erezione bisognosa di attenzioni e vi chiuse attorno le dita di Ciel, cominciando a guidarlo nei movimenti. Gli bastarono pochi minuti: venne copiosamente contro la schiena del suo padrone, mordendogli una spalla nell’impeto. Il ragazzo non si lamentò di quel gesto, infondo non era la prima volta che il corvino gli lasciava quel genere di marchio sulla pelle nivea.  
  


**Parole** : _1354_


End file.
